Lost In Paradise
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Two ferry girls got lost in the makai. What happens when they got the attention of a pair of fox siblings? What happens when love blossoms between the ferry girls and the demons? pairs: KuramaxBotan, YusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina, HieixOc, OcxOc and more
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't own Sano, he belongs to IamEnvious. But I do own Mai and Neko.**

Lost in Paradise

Chapter one

It was a nice day in the Makai when two ferry girls were floating on their oars before descending on the ground, both of them lost.

"I'm telling you Botan, we're lost." said a voice of a blonde/black haired female with indigo colored eyes, wearing a cream colored kimono, talking to a blue haired female with amethyst colored eyes, wearing a pink kimono.

"No, we're not lost Neko. I know exactly where we are." said the blue haired female, named Botan.

"No, you don't." said the blonde/black haired female, named Neko.

Both of the ferry girls don't know that two pairs of gold, smoldering eyes were watching them.

"Now, what brings two ferry girls here in our territory?" asked one of the golden eyed owner.

"Should we bring them down, brother?" asked other golden eyed owner.

"Yes, Sano." said the first voice.

Back with the girls

"You know what? I'm calling Koenma." Neko said, taking out her communicator.

"Please don't, he's going to think that I haven't been listening to him." pleaded Botan.

"Fine, but I'm calling Mai." said Neko, opening her communicator.

Before she could make contact, her communicator was swiped away from her hands.

"What?" asked Neko.

Then they heard a laugher, echoing through the place.

"W-w-who's there?" asked Botan, looking around before taking out her communicator only to get it swiped away as well. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Then come and get it." said a voice. "Unless you're afraid." laughing before running off.

"What do we do, Neko?" whispered Botan, huddling close to the other female.

"Come on girls! We don't bite…much!" laughed the male voice.

"Let's get out of here." said Neko, summoning her oar and hopped on.

Botan nods her head as she did the same thing. "I was thinking the same thing."

The two girls took off to the sky, but the brothers continue with their chase.

"We'll give them a good distance before grabbing them." said silver haired male with smoldering gold eyes, fox ears and tail to another male with silver hair and silver fox ears and tail with the same smoldering gold eyes.

"Right." said his brother.

They continue to chase the two ferry girls until it was time; they took out roses from their manes, turned them into whips and whipped them to bring the ferry girls on their oars to come down.

"Botan!" shouted Neko as Sano held her.

Youko held Botan with a smile on his handsome face. "Hello…my peony."

"I am not your peony and let us go." demanded Botan.

Youko chuckled, darkly. "No."

"What do you want from us?" Neko asked.

"Well your names for one, such beauties like yourselves must have names." said Sano, never taking his eyes off of Neko.

"Why do you want to know?" Neko asked.

"Just curious." Sano said. "You tell us and we'll tell you."

"I'm Neko." Neko said.

"And I'm Botan." Botan said, trying to break free of Youko's hold, but it was no use.

"Lovely names." Sano said. "I'm Sano."

"Youko Kurama." purred Youko, eyeing the blue haired deity up and down.

Botan shivered at the way the fox demon was eyeing her.

"Okay well told you our names, now can you let us go?" Neko asked.

"Nope." Sano said. "It's dangerous for two lovely ladies to be alone in a place like this."

"We appreciate it, but we can take care of ourselves." Neko said.

"Yeah." Botan said, trying to ignore the way Youko was looking at her.

"Now, could you two be so kind as to release and we'll forget the whole thing." said the sky haired female.

"Let us think about it…no." Youko said.

"Don't be afraid girls, you're safe with us." purred Sano.

"Please let us go, we have souls to ferry." pleaded Botan.

"Alright, we'll let you go." Youko said. "But you must promise to come back or else we'll go and get you."

"Fine, just let us go." Botan said.

Sano and Youko sighed before they released the girls. Neko and Botan flew off with the fox brothers watching them leave.

**Kitty: I hope you like this story, I can't wait to read some of your feedbacks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: Ohayo minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here with chapter two of Lost In Paradise. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters, I do in fact own Mai and Neko. Sano does not, he belongs to IamEnvious.**

Chapter two

Botan and Neko were still flying on their oars after getting the souls and get them in order before flying off with the souls to the Reikai.

Arriving into the river Styx, they ferry girls continue to ride on their oars before arriving to their destination.

Getting off their oars, the ferry girls summoned their oars away before entering the gates. They continue to walk down the halls, open the huge doors before they stood in front of Koenma's office door and entered the office with the souls.

Once they were in, they both bowed in front of the Reikai prince.

"Good to see that you two are here." Koenma said.

The girls nod their heads, waiting for Koenma to pass judgment on the souls. After passing the judgment, the souls of the demons were escorted out by the ogres.

After they left, Koenma face his two ferry girls.

"Good work ladies, you two can go now." He said.

Botan and Neko nodded before leaving the office.

"Well, what now?" asked Neko as she and Botan walked down the halls.

"I don't know." Botan said.

"Well, we could go back to the Makai." Neko said. "We did promise them."

"Do we have to?" whined Botan.

"Yes." Neko said. "Remember what they said, we don't return and they will come after us."

Botan sighed. "Alright, let's go."

Neko nods her head as they continue, going to the portal to the Makai.

As they walked, they saw a raven haired female with violet colored eyes, wearing a dark purple kimono, standing in front of the portal with her oar ready.

She turned to face them and smiled. "Hey girls."

"Hey Mai." said the two females.

"You going to the Makai?" Botan asked.

"Yeah, I got assigned to get some souls." Mai said before she blinked. "Didn't you two returned from ferrying souls in the Makai?"

"Well yeah, but…" began Botan. "But we're returning."

"Why?" Mai asked.

"We forgot our communicators." Neko said.

Mai look at them until she shrug it off. "Alright."

Getting on her oar and flew into the portal.

Botan and Neko summoned their oars, got on and flew off as well, where the kitsune brothers are there waiting for them.

**Kitty: Ohayou again, I hope you enjoy reading chapter. I can't wait to read some of your feedbacks.**


End file.
